


Empty Star

by olivemeister



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Do not repost, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemeister/pseuds/olivemeister
Summary: In the Final World, people who were thought to be gone forever meet. Perhaps, those people can still grow.Set right before the resolution of KH3.DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER SITES





	Empty Star

**Author's Note:**

> I was, as those who have read my other KH works would probably suspect, not particularly happy with how KH3 treated certain characters. While there are plenty of other qualms I have with the story, they're not nearly as easy to start taking steps to improving as this one. Since it was an opportunity canon had and dropped in the dirt, I decided to pick it up and dust it off.
> 
> This isn't really proofread, I just wanted to do something with the idea.

“It’s nice to see you again.”

The glimmers of light that hung in the air said nothing, as if they weren’t listening to the voice that spoke to them. It was an empty world, or so it seemed. A world that was nothing but open sky, filled with quiet souls. They hung there together, lives that had been snuffed out.

“I’ve been waiting for a long time,” the voice continued, and it was only then that the glimmers moved at all. They drew together into the shape of a star, revolving slowly as small, soft hands reached up to it. “All this time, I was hoping that you would come find me. I know you forgot, and I thought you must have been happier with your new life.”

“I was happy,” the star said, though its voice was weak. “I am happy, Chirithy.”

“You remember?”

“No. Just a feeling. But I am happy.”

“But,” Chirithy said, just as softly. “You’re here now, like this. Someone who was at peace would have moved on. They wouldn’t be in this place. I’m glad to see you, that’s true. But you aren’t happy at all, are you?”

Faintly turning, the star grew quiet once more. It had no reply, perhaps because it had no protest. Perhaps because it was unwilling to admit that the words were right. Because if the words were right, it meant that everything else had been a lie.

“I thought it was better for me to stay here,” the spirit continued, its paws unable to truly touch the lingering being it spoke to. “To let my master move on, and be happy with new friends. But someone came here, just a little while ago. And I realized how much I really missed talking to you.”

“You don’t mean me.”

Just as those words sounded out, another star’s voice joined it.

“But don’t they? You were there too. Even if everything changed.”

“Didn’t you leave?” Chirithy asked, turning to the other star. “Why are you back here? Did something happen?”

“Yes,” she replied sorrowfully. “I think so. I’m not sure what. Something happened to Kairi… though, I’m not ready to go. So here I am, again.”

“I see… but Sora isn’t here again. Does that mean he’s okay?”

“I think so. And I’m sure he’s fighting with all his strength.”

The first star said nothing, reacted with nothing but a sniff of derision. The girl’s voice addressed it once more, and her own words were firm.

“Chirithy knows you, and saying they’re wrong doesn’t make that so.”

“Stay out of it,” the first star said bitterly, his tone betraying that nothing about him was at peace. “Don’t shove your way into other peoples’ conversations.”

“Why not? Because it’s rude? But you’ve always been rude to others. Isn’t it unfair to say you can but I can’t?”

The first star fell silent, as if he was fuming.

“Why bother coming back? Just move on.”

“Because there are still things that I can do,” the girl’s voice replied. “I can’t fight the way they can, that’s true. But that doesn’t mean there’s nothing I can do. I think… I’m sick of just waiting for someone else to save me. You’re here. Chirithy is right. You’re like me, not ready to give up.”

“I don’t _have_ anything to give up. I didn’t win, but I didn’t really lose. I exist and so do they. This is balance. That’s the best I could hope for.”

“So you do have hopes.”

“Don’t twist my words.” The first star to speak, defensive, compressed tighter. The girl’s voice spoke over it just as quickly.

“I’m not. You’re the one who said them. This place is for people who aren’t ready to let go. So what do you hope for?”

“And why should I tell you that?”

“Don’t you want to tell the truth?”

“No.”

“Aren’t you tired? Of never saying to anyone how you really feel? Of locking yourself into that little box that you were put into and saying it’s good and right because you were too scared to climb out? Of acting like it was all your decision?”

“I wasn’t scared. I did choose this. This was all my decision, so I decided it.”

“You didn’t. Someone gave it to you and told you that it was you, and you were afraid to be no one so you accepted it. You pretended that it was who you were, and let it define you.”

“How do you know this?”

“I didn’t, not for sure. But you admit that it’s true?”

“No, it’s not.”

“Then why ask how I knew? Chirithy, what do you think?”

“I think Naminé is right. You were my master once. Back then, you weren’t as happy as you pretended to be. I tried to take care of you and be with you. But those days, you weren’t ready for them. I was always there, so I knew. You were always so nervous, and you felt like you couldn’t keep up. They were all older than you, smarter than you, stronger than you, and you didn’t think you belonged. You weren’t ready to be a leader, and you thought you never would be. Because you were chosen, we were both saved. You became friends with them, and they were important to you. But you weren’t happy. You’re… still not happy. Someone gave you another role, didn’t they? And this one isn’t right for you either.”

“Don’t… act like you know everything about me.”

“You know,” Chirithy said, and it seemed almost as if what had already been said emboldened the spirit, “When you were having fun with them, I was happy too. That was real, I know it. But you would go home each night and have terrible dreams. I always took them away from you, so that you could smile in the morning. Once you had new friends-”

“They’re not my friends. They’re his. We’re bound together tightly, but I am not him.”

“That’s true. I’m still not sure what to think about it, because it’s new to me. But when he found his new home, I thought I wasn’t needed anymore. Even if he had bad dreams, there were people who took care of him. I decided was better to let him leave those days behind, and start over.”

“And so you came here to waste away, because you had no purpose.”

“Well… I don’t know about that. But I think that maybe I failed. The Master of Masters made me so that I could be by your side, to support you while you helped lead the new Unions into the future. And you went to that future and forgot, and after that I left you.”

“And then you became two,” Naminé said, breaking her silence. “I know who you are, I saw it. It feels like it was such a long time ago now, but it wasn’t. Some things happened to Sora, things that were… my fault. And while I was fixing them, putting his heart back the way it was meant to be, I found-”

“Ventus.” The first star said the name with an emotion that was hard to read. It could have been scorn, disdain, derision, but a hint of longing was still there. Bound together, the star had said, and it was because that was what he’d wanted them to be. “His heart had tucked itself away right into Sora, isn’t that right? He ran and hid like a coward.”

“He asked Sora for help.”

“Sure, sure.”

“You say that like you think he was wrong, but you’re the one who’s wrong. When he was hurt, Ventus asked for help because he knew he needed it. He was able to see that he needed someone to help him. I saw his memories, I looked everywhere for a reason why he was there, and it was because he asked for help and Sora answered him.” As if she knew the words were important but was afraid to speak them, Naminé hesitated for only a moment. “Didn’t anyone try to help _you_ , Vanitas?”

As if the weight of it all had finally come crashing down, he answered.

“ _No!_ ”

“Is that true?”

“Of course it isn’t, but when someone finally _looked_ at me it was too late. It was just too late! What was I supposed to do? Beg them to save me? Admit I was wrong? Like I could! I’d already shackled myself, you’re right. Does that make you happy? He shoved me in a cell and called me darkness, and I chained myself in because it made me feel better to not have to decide who to be. I wanted someone else to tell me who I was! If I was darkness, Ventus was light. Sora was light. They remained light, so I remained darkness. I let myself be defined by that so _I_ didn’t have to define me. They chose light, so I… I had a choice and I chose this because I was a coward, and now I’m not even that! I’m just a ghost, because I was so weak that I-!”

“Why didn’t you ask for help?”

“I did,” he wailed, and even then the words were something that no one, not even him, believed. “I wanted light, I wanted to be beside them and I lied and said that standing against them was the same thing. I wanted Ventus, I wanted his light to be a part of me! I needed something besides this emptiness, I needed Sora to save me the way he saved Ventus!”

“But you never told anyone that. You said you needed him, but never why. You never explained anything about how you really felt to the people who mattered.”

“You matter,” Chirithy said, something that gave them all pause. “He’s telling _you_ this. I think that’s important. Don’t you?”

“Who else am I supposed to tell?” It was clear that despite his tone, what Vanitas had said was far from genuine. “Besides, it’s not like there’s anything else to do. You won’t leave me alone until I admit I’m a bad person who never did anything right, and that it's all my own fault.”

“What I did to Sora was wrong,” Naminé said, the star that was her being continuing to revolve even with the words she spoke. “They trapped me, in Castle Oblivion. I felt like I didn’t have a choice. I was scared of what would happen to me if I didn’t obey, but it wasn’t only that. I could have done something different all along. I was just scared, and sad. Marluxia told me-

“Oh, of course it would be him.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Seemed like he was pretty fixated on keeping little girls locked up nice and tight. He wasted a lot of time on that princess who left her tower, trying to get her back in it. After he came back he was in a pretty useless mood. Frustrated. Like he was disappointed that she wasn’t safe in her prison. It was a complete bust, same as that sadist that followed him around everywhere. She came back from her snowball adventure with nothing but complaints about little sisters and love. That had him even angrier come to think of it, but who knows why. He didn’t either, not that it mattered. Like I ever cared about their baggage. As far as I’m concerned, the “new seven hearts” never meant anything. I don’t have any idea what that old man wanted with them, or if _he_ ever really cared. If there was anything actually important about them, no one bothered to tell me. Maybe it wasn’t even his idea. The old man never doubted that Sora would find his guardians of light.”

Pausing for quite some time at that, Naminé seemed to be struggling to understand what all of that could truly mean. Her star fell silent, turning even more slowly and compressing ever-so-slightly smaller. As if the silence made him uncomfortable, Vanitas continued.

“And so what? He slammed the cell door on you and told you it was for your own good, or what?”

“N… no. I was just… a means to an end. I know that now. He told me that I would be locked away forever unless I did what he asked, and I _was_ afraid of that. I was already so lonely I couldn’t bear it. The idea of that being forever… I was afraid, but I was envious. Sora’s friends had always been with him. He was always someone so strong, who loved them so much. I wanted that, for Sora to help me too. That’s why I followed Marluxia’s orders. No one had ever loved me. I wanted Sora to be the first. But I… hadn’t earned that. I just forced it to happen with my powers, forced him to care about a stranger. Because I did that, so many people got hurt.”

“What’s your point? Are you trying to commiserate with me or something? Trying to get all buddy-buddy by telling me we both ruined lives?”

“No. I’m ashamed of what I did. When I think back on it, I feel terrible. Even though things worked out for Sora and his friends, other people are still hurting. They’re trapped in that hurt because I was selfish. But you know? There are many things I can remember at the same time. I let Marluxia use me because I was selfish, but I also remind myself that he’s the one who locked me up and made me feel that way in the first place. He put me in a cage and I chained myself in because I was scared and lonely.” As she paused, it seemed as if she’d turned to face Vanitas with the body she didn’t have. “And one day Sora came and found me, and Axel turned a blind eye, and I realized that I wasn’t so weak that I couldn’t unlock the door. Once someone helped me, I realized I could do something on my own. That was what I did. I opened the door myself, and I spent the rest of my life fixing what I broke inside of Sora. I _fixed_ it, Vanitas. Not everything, not yet. Some things are still wrong, and cruel. But I can be proud of the fact that I changed. When I think back on what I’ve done, I can also remember the steps I took after that.”

“Don’t know if I should admire your lack of subtlety or find it obnoxious. Aren’t you embarrassed spouting off all that? It must be nice being able to just say that without any shame over how stupid it is to dump your life story a stranger.”

“No, I’m not. I don’t believe there’s anything embarrassing about saying how I really feel. In fact… I think you would feel better if you did too.”

“Fine! Of course I know what you’re getting at, I’d have to be a complete idiot not to given how blatant you’re being. So, fine. I never asked for help in any understandable way, it’s true. I could have and I didn’t. I locked it all up and ignored it and pretended it was fine as long as light existed in opposition to me. So that I could look at their light, and use it to define me. We didn’t need to clash, or even touch, though it _was_ what I truly wanted. Sora was right about me. I could have been with them all along. I always just remained… distant, and I wouldn’t even admit that to myself.”

“Is it so shameful to need another person?” A new voice, a girl’s voice, finally rang out with gentle words. “To long for someone who isn’t beside you?”

“ _Yes_. No. I don’t know anymore.”

“It isn’t,” Naminé said, and the nameless star made a quiet sound of assent. “Everyone needs other people. Without them living is very painful, and sad. Other people give you something to hope for, to believe in. They’re what makes being alive meaningful.”

“I already know that. You deaf? I just told you that I used others to shape myself. Doesn’t mean I’m proud of it, and it feels like you’ve been trying to tell me it’s wrong to have done that.”

“No, I’m not. You need other people in order to be you, that’s the truth. The differences between us are what make us special, unique. But it’s not only those others that define you.”

“That’s why we get to pick,” Chirithy said. “All of us do. We get to pick who we are. I think there are lots of things about us that we didn’t decide. When those things happen, though, we get to decide how we react to them and where we go from there.”

“So what, you decided to just stay here? _You’re_ not dead. Those two are. All those others who are lost in their own little worlds are. What you’re saying, doesn’t that just mean you’re not any different from me? What are you doing here? It’s not like you’re talking to any of them. You just sit here and do nothing. Is that what you picked? To be useless and alone?”

“Chirithy welcomes us here,” the nameless star said. “When I came, Chirithy had yet to arrive. But one day they were here. Whenever someone new comes, it’s Chirithy who tells them what this place is. Chirithy teaches us why we’re here. Some never understand, and remain contained within themselves. Many here are unable to grasp that they’ve left the mortal world, that decades or centuries have passed. Many do not realize, or accept, that they have died. Others, like us, do. But whether or not they are capable of facing these truths, it is Chirithy who teaches them. Some move on, because Chirithy helps them make peace. That is something very important.”

“Gee,” Chirithy said bashfully, raising their paws to their cheeks as best they could. “I don’t think it makes me that special. Anybody could do it. I’m sure you could do it if you wanted to!”

“Perhaps,” the nameless star replied. “But it is you who chose to.”

“Yes, that’s true. Staying here and connecting with others, that’s what Chirithy decided to do. We decided that we didn’t want to give up, all of us. That’s why we were able to meet, and talk like this.”

“Yeah, yeah. Harp on it some more… Ah, forget it. What am I getting out of this? You’re right. I didn’t want to die. That’s why I’m here.”

“So what are you guys going to do? From here on out, I mean. She’s waiting for someone. Naminé, are you going to wait too?”

“Of course. I know that something has gone wrong, but Sora is still fighting. As long as he is, I’ll wait here. I believe in him. I always have.”

“What about you?”

“Who would I possibly wait for in a place like this? Even if I were to become someone different, that won’t change anything now that I’m here. There’s no one who loves me, and there never has been.”

“That’s not true at all!”

Scoffing, the star that was Vanitas merely continued to revolve.

“Don’t try to tell me that _you_ love me. You’re from Ventus’s past. I don’t remember that life. I don’t look like him, I don’t sound like him, I don’t act like him. This is the first time we’ve met. I’m a stranger to you, and pretty far from a kind one.”

“Sure, maybe you don’t remember it. And maybe it isn’t who you are anymore, that’s true. But you remind me of the person who I used to help. He was someone who I loved. Parts of that person are you. So I can love those parts of you too, can’t I?”

“… do whatever you want.”

“Okay,” Chirithy said, with a smile. “Then I’ll do that.”

“And what about the real Ventus? Are you just going to forget about him?”

“Of course not! But he doesn’t need me anymore, so…”

“Do you wish to see him?” The nameless star, a voice from a distant era, asked.

“Well… I do, but…”

“You hold the power to leave of your own will,” she said, and Chirithy hesitated at the words. “Is it wrong for you to return to the waking world to meet with someone precious?”

“But if I went there, what would you do? Wouldn’t it be lonely?”

“Perhaps, but is it not lonely for you to remain here apart from him? Tied so strongly to sleep, you are free to come and go as you please. Surely you were aware?”

“No, I… knew that, deep down.”

“Would you give up those opportunities because there are some who are unable to take hold of them?”

“Well, when you put it that way… But how do you know about me?”

“That you’re a Dream Eater? Of course I knew. You are not the first of your kind that I’ve met. My own friend was like you too.”

“The person you’re waiting for?” Naminé, who lacked the context of that past, could not yet grasp the pain that her question could have brought. Unable to smile even weakly, the nameless star spoke nonetheless.

“No. That friend, my Chirithy, is… What would have happened to you, Chirithy, if Ventus were to have died?”

“Oh… then you’re…”

“Well, I’m no one.”

“That’s not true,” Naminé said, and the nameless star did not reply. “No matter what others do to you, you are never no one. There’s always something you can do, and there’s always someone you can be.”

“That’s a very kind thing to say.”

“It’s what I believe.”

“I see. Then, Chirithy. Is our presence here so important that you refuse to leave?”

“I though… someone should stay with you all.”

“You might as well go,” Vanitas said, with far less sullenness than expected. “If you want to see Ventus, just go. There’s nothing holding you but your own baggage. We’re not going anywhere, but he might. One day he’s going to die too, but if he’s got no regrets you’ll never see him again.”

“Well…”

“Time’s not going to slow down while you waste time thinking about it.” Though the words were blunt, they were true. “I figured people like you would try to make their own dreams come true.”

“That’s right,” Naminé said, and though she had no form it seemed as if she was smiling. “And what about you, then? Is there still a dream you’d like to see through?”

“Most of my dreams are nightmares.”

“Oh,” Chirithy said, with a hint of guilt. “I’m sorry. Because I was here, there was no one to take those away.”

“It’s probably better that I face them in the end,” Vanitas sighed, and it seemed that everything that had occurred in the span of a single day had changed him deeply. “That’s what someone like Sora would say, at least. It seems like he had the right idea all along.”

“So you can admit that? It doesn’t seem like something you would like to say.”

“I don’t have to like it to admit that it’s true.”

“Maybe I will go,” Chirithy said finally, having paused for a moment in thought. “But not for too long. And… maybe not yet. I want to be there to say goodbye when you leave, Naminé.”

“Oh! No, don’t worry about me. Maybe you can come visit me too some day.”

“Well, sure! But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to say goodbye. You won’t be here much longer, I can feel it. It would make me sad if I didn’t get a chance to say good luck to you.”

“Okay,” Naminé laughed, “Then it’s a promise. Say, will you make another promise with me?”

“What is it?”

“Promise me that when I leave, you’ll go to visit him?”

“Um… Maybe, on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“I won’t go until,” and it was the star who was Vanitas that Chirithy turned to. “You’re ready to go too.”

“Go where,” Vanitas snorted, a flat response that wasn’t truly a question.

“Sora and Naminé both went back to the waking world,” Chirithy said, making Vanitas pause. “Doesn’t that mean something?”

“Don’t tie yourself to me like that. Even if I wanted to go, how would I? Look at me.”

“If we all believe and keep doing our best, I think things can change.”

“So you just think I’ll be able to magically walk out of here or something, as long as we _believe_ hard enough?”

It was Naminé who answered, her star continuing to revolve despite it all.

“No, it’s not that simple. But having faith is important, don’t you think? Sora is still fighting. He can make things right. I think he’d like to see you again.”

“Sure. That’s the kind of person he is. Doesn’t mean anything. It’s not like he’s going to go get himself killed just because I’m here.”

“You never know. None of us should underestimate what Sora is willing to do if he thinks it’s the right thing to do. I can only pray that whatever he does truly will be the right thing.”

“Sora told me that he would come back to visit,” Chirithy said. “I don’t know if he can, or how he would. But I got the feeling that… if anyone can, it’s him.”

“So you’ll hang out waiting for him to return here just because he said he would?”

“Yeah! Sora said we were friends. I haven’t had friends in a long time, so it made me happy.”

With that said, Naminé was the one to speak.

“Vanitas, can I ask you something?”

“If I were to say “no”, would that mean anything to you?”

“Not really,” she replied, a little mischievous. Sighing helplessly, Vanitas didn’t reply to that and chose instead to listen. “Do you feel better now?”

As if unable to respond, the star that was Vanitas said nothing.

“I’m not up to anything,” Naminé said, unwilling to allow a silence to fall. “It’s a real question. Talking about how I felt to Riku and Roxas, it made me feel better about those feelings. Having them listen to me was something so small, but it made such a big difference. When I faced them with honesty, they accepted who I was. Just a moment of trust… it changes everything. I didn’t realize that until it happened.”

“So what? You’ll look at me and say “I trust you, Vanitas”? I don’t buy that.”

“Well… I suppose you wouldn’t. But if you won’t accept that, maybe you can do something else?”

“Yeah, maybe I can. Depends on what it is.”

“Can you trust me?”

Immediately going silent, it seemed that he had no idea how to reply.

“Oh! W-well… maybe it doesn’t have to be me you trust. You could trust Chirithy, or Sora! Is… that better?”

“If you’re gonna say something that embarrassing, you shouldn’t chicken out on it.”

Taking hold of a silence of her own, even with no body it was clear that Naminé was flustered by the exchange.

“Um… you might be right. No, you are. I’d like it if you could trust me. Is that too much to ask for?”

“… nah, I guess not. I make no promises though. Never have.”

“Aw, not even one?”

“And what, exactly, would you have me promise you?”

“Just one thing. It might seem small, but I don’t think so.”

With a grunt that could have been assent or denial, Vanitas waited.

“I’d like you to promise me… that you’ll keep trying.”

“Trying for _what?_ ”

“I think you already kn… oh!” In only a moment, rather than from a star suspended in air, Naminé’s words were emerging from transparent lips. Jumping back in surprise, Chirithy couldn’t help but exclaim.

“Oh! Sora did it! She’s regaining her form!”

“I… think I have to go soon,” Naminé said, looking at her hands as if to confirm she actually had them. “It seems like things will be okay. Vanitas, will you promise me you won't give up on yourself? Please. I won’t be here much longer.”

“Ma…” Though he had no throat to clear, it sounded exactly as if he had. “Maybe just this once, I’ll make an exception.”

“Okay,” Naminé replied, with the widest smile that Vanitas had ever seen. “Don’t forget!”

“Naminé, will you be okay to go on your own? Should I go with you?”

“No, I’ll be fine! Thank you, Chirithy. I’m glad we got to meet.” Crouching to stroke the Dream Eater’s head, Naminé was sure to keep her voice just above a whisper. “Don’t let him mope around and stay here forever, okay?”

“Sure. I’ll do my best! Good luck, Naminé. Will you hi to Sora for me?”

“Of course!”

“Safe travels,” the nameless star said, an airy cheerfulness to her tone. “It was nice to talk. Perhaps we’ll meet again someday.”

“I’d like that very much. I hope the person you’re waiting for arrives soon!”

“Oh, I’m sure he will. I believe in him more than anyone.”

“That’s good.” With her eyes bright, Naminé clasped her hands in front of her chest and gave a quick bow. “Goodbye, everyone!”

“Goodbye, Naminé!”

“Yes, farewell!”

Though it was quiet, and though it was awkward, a single word was still heard by all.

“… bye.”

It would be quite some time after her departure that anyone spoke.

“I like her,” the nameless star said. “She’s a kind person. I’m happy that she’ll be able to return to her friends.”

“Whatever.”

“Aw, don’t be like that! What’s the point in acting all tough, huh?” Though the Dream Eater’s paws could not make contact, it didn’t prevent Chirithy from reaching up as if to cradle the star that was Vanitas.

“There isn’t one.

“Do _you_ wish to see Ventus?” The nameless star, not content to leave it at that, asked.  


“I do. I'm not so stupid that I don't realize I made a mistake in rejecting him at the end. And I'm… not so proud that I can't admit that I want another chance.”  


“That's good,” the star said. “Never forget that. It is something important.”

“… Right. So what now?”

“Hmm… now, _I_ have a question.”

“Yeah, shoot.”

“Master Vanitas, are you happy?”

“No,” Vanitas replied, and because it wasn’t all that he said, Chirithy smiled. “But I think… I’ll keep trying.”

 

“Master Ventus, you made it!”

“Yeah, it wasn’t too hard once you showed me how! So why is it so important that I come here, Chirithy? You and Naminé acted like it was a big deal, but she didn't tell me anything else either. And, what is this place anyway? It's pretty, but… it's kinda empty, isn't it?”

“No, it's not. It's really full, actually!”

“What does that mean?” 

“Well, the thing is… there’s someone here, who wants to see you.”

"What? Who? Do I know them?"

"Don't worry about that, just follow me!"

To a happier future.


End file.
